Where There's a Werewolf, There's a Way
by EverydayMagic17
Summary: Annibell's father is THE reasearcher into Lycanthropy, but his principles cost her dearly when he refuses to side with Voldemort and let his knowledge be used to enslave werewolves. An encounter with Fenrir that she wasn't expected to survive puts the former prefect in serious trouble. Kicked out of school she enters Hogwarts, and meets the Marauders. Trouble ensues. RL/OC
1. Chapter 1 Never Again

The werewolf growled, teeth tearing her flesh, but Annibell refused to give up, even taken by surprise, her wand knocked flying in the first attack, to one that took her to the ground. Screaming, not in fear, but in anger, and adrenaline, she wrenched her shoulder free, and turned to face the monster as it growled in bloodlust.

It lunged for her throat, but she got her arm up in time, so the fangs closed on that instead. The pain didn't matter at the moment, only survival did. She remembered from being a girl scout that the best thing to do if attacked by a predator, was to make it seem as if you weren't the effort of taking on. Of course, that didn't take into account the fact that werewolves and magic existed, that a human could transform into a massive canine, that had a taste for human flesh…but it was the best she could come up with.

So, with her hand inside the mouth, she grabbed the tongue of the beast and _twisted_, at the same time her free hand, now holding a rock form her fall, she bashed it on the tender nose. It gave a yelp, and let go, for a moment, before coming back, angrier. There was a nasty, malicious intelligence in the staring yellow eyes, and a line of silver fur ran down its back, like a silverback gorilla. Silverback… GREYBACK! Her stunned mind made the connection. She was being attacked by the most infamous werewolf in the wizarding world, one who planned out his attacks in advance, and, having embraced his curse, retained enough intelligence to remember, and carry out those plans.

Bell even knew why she was being targeted. Her father, a researcher into all things werewolf, after his brother was bitten and committed suicide upon realizing it, had been asked to join the death Eaters. Of course, being a good man, with moral and physical courage, he'd refused. Not to mention, his wife was a muggle, and he _knew_, the world knew, how Voldemort felt about muggles. So, his life was going to be destroyed, and he was to be killed, but not before he suffered. _I'll be damned it I let them get away with this!_ She didn't know how she would survive, but sure as hell, she wasn't going to give up!

Instinct kicked in as the werewolf tried to jump on top of her, making Bell stick her legs straight up into the air. The wolf landed on them with a _whuff_ of breath being knocked out of its lungs, and she lifted it up and over her head, and used the momentum and rolled to her feet, only to have her leg that had been savaged give out beneath her. In that moment, the seventeen year old knew she was doomed, even as her hand found her wand, somehow still miraculously intact. _Fat lot of good it does me, the freaking thing is immune to most spells!_

Another growl, lighter than the one from the werewolf in front of her, which was staggering to its feet, came from behind her. She risked a glance back, and cursed internally. There was a red-grey werewolf stood, snarling. She knew she was going to die, but she didn't want to do it without a fight, and giving the werewolf something to remember her by. _Like say, being dead_. But if it took a team of specially trained Aurors to round up a lone werewolf under a full moon, there wasn't a chance for her to deal lasting damage to a pair of them.

Annibell scrambled to put her back to one of the ancient pine trees, and froze, as a brownish, smaller werewolf attacked the black one she thought was Fenrir. _What…the…Oh, right, they're territorial, taking out the threat before the prey. Too bad this prey fights back!_ She aimed carefully, watching the snarling ball of fur, fangs and fury. The opening she was looking for came, as the smaller one was thrown hard into a tree, and lay there limp. Bell conjured silver chains around Greyback, then a massive anvil shape of silver to land on its skull.

"Never, _ever_, letting anyone Apparate me _anywhere,_ ever again. Ever. Even if they say that Uncle Slughorn wants to meet with me at Hogwarts. Left me in a freaking forest, got attacked by Greyback, obviously a set-up. I need to get to home. Now." Annibell, woozy as she was, from blood loss and the agonizing burning that spread from her wounds, dissapparated, not seeing the bigger wolf stagger off, after bursting the chains, deeper into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2 Morning After

Remus

I woke, head pounding, body aching, miserable. It was the usual post full moon hangover. The pine needles were scratching me in unmentionable locations. Or the taste of blood in my mouth…BLOOD? PINE NEEDLES?! Oh shit…what had I done?!

"Here, mate." I heard Prongs say. I opened my gummy eyes to see him tossing my clothes towards me, eyes covered with an arm. Slowly, feeling cuts and broken bones that grated beneath my skin, I pulled them on.

"w-what happened?" I asked, voice hoarse, and afraid. "Who did I bite? Who did I hurt?" It was my worst nightmare come true, to hurt someone in these monthly ordeals, to spread my lycanthropy.

"We don't know. We just found you ten minutes ago, and James went back for your clothes." Padfoot said quietly, voice and eyes gentle and worried. Only those of us closest to him ever got to see him without the arrogance and humor he used a shield. But the smear of red I found on my hand, after I wiped at my mouth, made me turn and hurl into the bushes behind me.

"There was a howl from the forest, then you turned and broke through the boarded-up window downstairs. Padfoot just barely tracked you here, before you changed back." James told me, equally quietly. I looked around. The clearing was a mess, broken twigs everywhere, torn up sod and…

"Guys, look at this." I hank of fur, black, unlike my grey-brown, was, with skin still attached, caught on a broken stick. There were a set of broken silver chains and a…anvil? Also made out of silver. There was a great deal of blood close to where I'd woken though…

"Another werewolf? And a witch or wizard?" I hazarded. Neither I nor another werewolf would've been able to summon magical chain, and that was the only way anyone would be able to get the chains on one of us. "It looks like whoever it was, got bitten." I was feeling worse than I ever had after a full moon, because I'd never inflicted the curse on anyone before. James was looking at a pair of footprints, in the soft loam of the forest floor.

"They were able to apparate away at least; see how the prints have a bit of twist. No paw prints nearby them either. Too small for a man, I'd say the witch got away."

"Not unscathed though." I pointed out, before it all caught up to me, and I passed out, as usual, after the Change back to human.

Anni

"She's waking up." I blinked blearily, to bring the world into focus. The last thing I remembered was apparating to my house, and collapsing into the arms of my shocked father, and wondering why he was so surprised, he'd seen werewolf victims before.

The vague haze cleared from my eyes to reveal the sterile, bland scenery of a hospital. Probably St. Mungo's, given that they were the best in England, especially in werewolf bite treatment. I realized that somehow, while I was out, I'd come to terms with my survival, and what in meant. I would be a werewolf, there was no cure for the bite, but that was something I would deal with. At least it had happened the week after finals, so I hadn't missed anything in school, and would have the summer to learn to cope.

"Anni? Baby, can you hear me? Talk to me, sweetie." Dad's head came into my view.

"How long?"

"You've been out three days, honey." Mum said, as I struggled into a sitting position.

"No wonder my mouth tastes like something died in it." I was distracting myself from what the lack of pain meant, the fast healing must've kicked in already, and them from the implications of the attack. It wouldn't work forever, but all of us needed that space for a moment.

"Mr. and Mrs. Irving, there are some Aurors from the Ministry here, and they need to speak with your daughter privately." A Healer stuck her head in looking horribly apologetic.

"But… she just woke up," Dad protested weakly. "She can't be up to it, already." He was acting as if he knew nothing about lycanthropy, and the effects on the victim.

"Dad…" I sighed, "Werewolf bites…lycanthropy…" I said pointedly. He flushed, and clutched Mum's had even harder.

"Sorry, Bell, it's just…you're my baby girl. This shouldn't have happened to you, I should've prevented it somehow, kept you from getting attacked…" Uh-oh, guilt trip time, better head it off at the pass, or we were in for a long, angst-ridden monologue.

"Dad. You did the right thing in turning down the Death Eaters. I was stupid to believe that uncle Slughorn would send a message with a strange person, the school was stupid to believe it too, and Fenrir was stupid enough to underestimate me." Uncle Slughorn wasn't actually an uncle per say, more of second cousin, three times removed…I thought, but he was in all practical ways my uncle/ grandpa.

"Greyback? You're sure, how did you identify him? Did you see him change?" The Auror that came in first was a young man, fresh out of the special training, if I was any judge. His skin was a lovely chocolaty brown and he had a single gold hoop in one ear. I recognized the man following him as the head of the Auror's department, the irascible Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody.

"Kingsley, slow down an' give the girl a chance t' answer." Moody growled, sounding like this was a common remonstrance. The young man looked chagrined.

"Sorry. I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt, and, as you probably guessed, I'm new at this, so I'm a bit nervous and over-eager."

"Annibell Irving." I shook their hands, as they took a seat on either side of me. Moody nodded at the younger man, obviously telling him to take the lead, with his mentor waiting to get anything he missed. This time, they walked me through the attack, often stopping me to clarify some point, or as about seemingly minor details. Finally, they sat back.

"I'm still interested in how certain you are that the first werewolf, your attacker, was Fenrir Greyback." Kingsley admitted.

"Irving, as in the daughter of Jeffery Irving, the werewolf researcher," I said pointedly. "My dad works with recently bitten people, and follows them through their adjustment, trying to figure out how exactly lycanthropy affects a person. I've heard and read far too many accounts of Fenrir's victims, and also, the fact that there was a _grey_ stripe down his _back_ was a bit of a dead giveaway." The looks on the professional sleuths' faces were hilarious. They hadn't made the connection for themselves? Embarrassed, they informed me that they had enough for now, and that they would be in contact with me.

A healer came in, and handed me a letter before leaving again. I turned it over, and saw the crest of the private academe I went to embossed in the sealing wax. I was puzzled, the results of our finals normally got sent along with the information for our next year, about a month before term started. The sixth years in the past hadn't received their letters at a different time… I opened the envelope, and pulled out the thick, expensive parchment. I had to read the short note twice, then three and four times.

_ Dear Miss Annibell Irving, _

_ We regret to inform you that, despite your outstanding scores and achievements, your continuing education at our Academe has been terminated, for the safety of yourself, and our other students, due to the nature of your condition. We wish you the best of luck. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Sharon Smith, Headmistress_

When my parent came in, they found me sitting there silently, tears pouring down my cheeks, spotting the parchment. Who would let a werewolf go to school? Despite the prejudice against those with lycanthropy, there were simple precautions to take that would mean that I couldn't hurt anyone, and still let me attend school. Now, frankly, I couldn't get a job anywhere in the wizarding world, and probably not in the muggle one, either. I would be stuck living off of my parents' generosity, as willing as they would be; I didn't want to be a burden, despite knowing that there was more wealth tucked in the family Gringotts vault than we could use in ten lifetimes. I wanted to be able to take care of myself.


	3. Chapter 3 Letters

Dumbledore watched Horace Slughorn approach him, normally cheerful face unwontedly serious. Horace almost never got mad, even laughing off the pranks the Marauders pulled on him, although that didn't stop him from giving them detention. So it must be something of note, especially to get him out of bed before noon, the day after all the students went home.

"How may I help you, Horace?"

"I…" Odd, the man normally was impossible to shut up.

"I have a favor to ask of you." Normally Horace was unabashed in asking and delivering favors, especially through his connections developed in 'collecting' those of talent. SO why was he suddenly awkward about it?

"Go on," Dumbledore urged gently.

"It's not for myself, you see…My…my great-niece, well that's the simplest way to put it, you know how muddle relationships between pureblood families are, Albus." The headmaster smiled knowingly. Slughorn obviously had quite the soft spot where his young relative was concerned.

"This would be young Miss Annibell Irving, whose school rejected her because of the attack she suffered, yes?" Slughorn blinked. "An invitation is already on its way to her, in fact, she should be receiving it any minute, Horace."

"I should have known you would have heard already, and moved to help. Thank you, Albus, she is a sweet girl, and the news just about broke her, while she took the fact of her new condition without a wince." Gratitude shone in the plump Potions Master's eyes.

"Everyone deserves a chance to do good in their life, Horace. I merely am insuring that those who would otherwise not receive it are given that opportunity." Despite his mild tone, the fervor in the blue eyes would have convinced the greatest skeptic that for Albus Dumbledore, 'helping people help themselves' was no platitude, but his mission in life.

That evening, the Potions Master received a letter from his great niece, along with his dinner. It was long, for her, and chatty, and told him that the news had revived the girl's spirit. She loved to learn, and to be barred from that had just about killed her, whereas, having dealt with werewolves all her life, being on didn't faze her, but was simple a challenge to be met.

_ Uncle,_

_ I have __no__ idea how you did it, but you worked a miracle. This morning, during breakfast –the food at St. Mungo's is __awful,__ it hardly deserves the title- I received a message straight from Dumbledore, inviting me to Hogwarts for my final year of education! He says there are a series of precautions we can take to make sure no one gets hurt._

_ So, I guess that you'll have to put up with me in your N.E.W.T class! __Mwahahahaha! The mayhem and havoc I shall wreak!__ You said you've lost __another__ Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Isn't that one a year for fifteen or so years, now? Is the position jinxed or something? You must be glad to have a break, knowing you, uncle; you aren't going to get up before noon any time soon. You love to teach, it's obvious, but if it is tiring to be a Prefect and run herd on kids in that role, being in your position must be __exhausting__!_

_ What are the other teachers at Hogwarts like? Do you think you could give me a tour, so I'm not wandering around, lost, and looking like an idiot when term starts? __Please__ tell me Divination isn't a mandatory subject all seven years, at Hogwarts! If it is, I might have to smash all the crystal balls, and teacups! __Or jump off of your Astronomy tower, or where ever the highest point is…just kidding__…_

_ Only two of my teachers came to see me, my favorite and least favorite, Transfiguration, and Divination. The lady couldn't stop babbling about the tragedy in my future according to her reading of my palm. __Bleh__. Apparently, my lifeline is unusually short and broken in several places, indicating severe disruptment. Joy of all joys. Apparently, I have yet to meet my soul-mate, but when I do, he will be my first and only love. Load of rubbish. Last week she was convinced that someone would blow up or burn down Diagon Alley on Sunday. Guess what? Sunday's come and gone, and, would you look at that, Diagon alley is untouched. __Speaking of touched, she'd touched-in the head. _

_ Do you know if it is possible for werewolves to become animagi? I still want to finish teaching myself that. I looked up the registry, and found that Professor McGonagall, the Hogwarts Transfiguration teacher-you already knew this, heh…heh…- is one. I wonder if she could help me. __Could you ask?__ Do you think that becoming one would be harder, because you have to deal with preexisting transformative magic, or easier, because the shape-shifting aspect is already there?_

_ On a side, but related note, I was bored, and practicing spells, and I noted something odd. My Patronus has __changed__, in the few days since I was bitten. Before, it was a horse, now it wavers between horse and wolf…which has some…__interesting__… combinations in between the two solid forms. Wolves shouldn't have hooves, and horses shouldn't have canine muzzles. __Horses shouldn't have fangs.__ The only horse-like creature with fangs, should be thestrals._

_ ~Annibell_

_ P.S. I hope you like your birthday present!_

With the letter was a box of candied pineapple, his favorite treat. The man, laughing at her snark, and crossings-out wrote his reply.

** Anni, **

** Thanks for the pineapple, of ****course**** I love it! I'll send you some ****real ****food so you don't waste away. You have a higher rate of metabolism, now, if I recall your father's rambling correctly. Who's ever heard of a fat werewolf? I'd like to lay claim to being the reason you got the letter, but Dumbledore had sent it off before I'd ever approached him. Don't ask me how he knew, the man knows ****everything****. Don't worry, you'll love Hogwarts, dear, and no, I'm not going to get up before noon for at least a month.**

** As for the other teachers, they're a mixed lot. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, is, of course, an unknown. We had a new Herbology teacher this year, Professor Sprout, you probably won't have her, but she's a jolly sort, kind and understanding. Flitwick, the Charms teacher, is a tiny fellow, with a massive intellect, and a good sense of humor. You'll adore McGonagall, she's a bit strict, but she's absolutely fair, and rewards effort, and intelligence, and will always help you if you need it, even if it is to say 'check the library'. I'll ask her about your animagi questions when I see her next. Divination is ****NOT**** mandatory, you'll be glad to know.**

** Only ****two**** of your teachers? What about your friends? And there was ****no**** reason you should've been kicked out! It's ****preposterous!**** If anyone can handle the transition with equanimity, it is you, dear heart, but I'm so sorry that you have to. I hope you gave Greyback a good trouncing! He deserves Azkaban if anyone besides You-Know-Who does! Dementors are filthy things, but they do make it an escape-proof prison…**

** I wonder if you Patronus will change over completely over time… They change you know, as you soul changes, shaped by your life. Actually, one of the strongest indicators of true love is that the Patronuses of the lovers change to become the same species, but of the gender of their caster. Lycanthropy is a severely life-altering event, which is ****probably,**** (but don't quote me on that), the trigger for the change. Send me sketches of the in-between forms, I'm having trouble picturing them. I ****know**** you sketched them, love, so don't 'Uncle Sluggy' me, like I know you're doing. No, don't glare, either, just send them.**

** Your absolute favorite, always-loving 'uncle',**

** ~Sluggy**

Upon receiving her letter, the girl laughed, and did just what he'd told her not to, before sighing and sending off a few sketches with the owl, grumbling to herself. She was eager to get out of the Hospital, but they were insistent on holding her for her first full moon. In the meantime, she went to work on her new project, developing a potion to control herself during the full moon, if she couldn't prevent the Change entirely.


	4. Chapter 4 The Feast

Annibell

I paced gravely to the front of the Great Hall of Hogwarts as my name was called, and sat on the, far too small, stool, placing the intriguing hat on my head. Thinking Caps, especially genuinely sentient ones, which this one must be, to reliably sort so many students over the years, were quite rare. And it must be quite skilled in Legilmancy, how else would it be able to judge?

_Quite right, my dear_, came a voice in my head. I knew it was the hat, and that I probably could block it out if I wished, but that would be pointless, and counterproductive to boot. I wanted it to see, so I would be most accurately place._ What a lively mind, quite refreshing, I must say. Far nicer than the terrified First Years that are all I usually get. A werewolf, are you? And newly bitten, too, oh, that must be difficult._ No more so for me than for anyone else in the same sort of position._ Spunky, determined to meet any challenge, and not let it get you down. You don't slow down for anyone or anything, do you? _

Not if I could help it. Lycanthropy wasn't the end of the world, or my life. Sure, ir was tough, and being kicked out of my school sucked like no other, but I would find w way to make a difference in the world._ You're ambitious enough for a Slytherin, but you ambitions don't center around yourself, and you have a very clear set of morals…no, Slytherin won't do at all. Impatient, a bit brash, impulsive, distinctly low tolerance for fools and foolishness… Despite your intellect, I must say your best fit would be GRYFFINDOR!_

The last word was shouted to the entire hall, and the table of red and gold, with rampant lions burst into loud hoots and cheers. As I made my way over, I had to fight down the wolf-instincts, remind myself that the bared teeth were friendly smiles of greeting, not a threat. I had to fight to not hunch my shoulders and to meet peoples' gazes, like a confident _human_, not a wolf trying to avoid trouble. I slid into an open seat and was startled to find that I was next to Remus, one of the boys from the train ride. The quiet one, with the sad, haunted eyes and oddly compelling manner, not the boisterous, irritating ones, or the fearful, fat one that triggered my predatory instincts with his rat-like manner.

On my other side, was a vivacious girl, wearing the Head Girl badge, with startlingly green eyes and vividly red hair. She seemed friendly, asking how I like the school so far, after introducing herself as Lily Evans. So this was the girl that James 'Prongs'-_what an odd nickname_- Potter had been obsessing over. I smiled, but did so with my lips closed, I just could bring myself to bare my teeth at someone I wanted to make friends with. Drat these wolfish instincts!

When the food appeared on the golden plates, I paused for just a moment, letting all the delicious aroma tantalize me, with my enhanced sense of smell.

"Are you going to eat anything?" I opened my eyes and smiled gently at Lily.

"Of course. It all smells so good, though, better than at my old school. We had house elves, of course, but they only assisted the cook. He burnt half the food, three quarters of the time. I helped myself to a rare steak, first off; my human nausea of a (former) vegetarian, fighting with, and losing to the wolf who wanted meat, as close to raw as possible. After that token to my inhuman side, I piled on the garlic mashed potatoes, and a hefty dollop of grilled asparagus. A low chuckle by my side caught my attention, as I began to reach for the salad bowl.

I glanced over, to see that Remus had the exact same food, in similar proportion, as I did, and was reaching for the salad too. I chuckled as well. He grabbed the bowl, and passed it to me.

"Ladies first, Annibell." I made an impulsive decision, surrounded by his scent, something about it teased at the edges of my memory…

"Call me Anni."


	5. Chapter 5 GirlTalk

Remus

"Call me Anni." The girl said, with a small smile. I had to smile back, something about her set me, and Moony, at ease. He liked the way she smelled, musky, female, wild, and of old book. I handed her the salad we'd both been going for, and when she handed it back, I was amused to see that once again, we'd taken the same amount.

"Let me guess," I laughed, "you like balsamic vinaigrette as well."She chuckled in reply, handing me the ladle to the dish of dressing she'd just used.

"Got it in one, Remus. Are you a seer?"

"Gah, not divination!" I muttered. Our teacher was barmy and kept predicting my wedding of all things. I wasn't likely to ever marry, being the monster that I was. "I've yet to see any proof that the blasted subject is worth the time it takes to curse it." I added sourly.

"A fellow despiser, then, are we?" Her white teeth almost sparkled in the candlelight as she laughed, openly. It was a laugh of pure amusement, unlike most people's laughs, which held sheepishness, mocking, self-deprecation, or bitterness, usually.

"So," I asked, more at ease with her than I was with anyone but my fellow Marauders, "What's your favorite subject, or subjects?"

"Well, I'm quite good at Defense Against the Dark Arts, but I must say that my best subject is actually Potions. Of course, I was top of my class at Transfiguration, which is my favorite, since I actually have to work for it a bit. The others just really don't challenge me much, so it's not as fun."

"I know exactly what you mean." I said gratefully; I was glad to have someone besides Lily to talk academics with. James always got jealous and irritated if I talked to the redhead for what was 'too long' in his opinion, like say, thirty seconds. Probably, because that was how long it normally took her to start yelling at him, because he'd asked her out, _again_.

"What classes are you taking this year?" I asked, curious.

"Let's see, Transfiguration, Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts, obviously. Then Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes and Charms," was Anni's reply. I snickered.

"I have all of those, except a free period while you're doing Care of Magical Creatures."

"Isn't that taking this twin thing a little far?" She teased. I had to smile at that jab; it was getting ridiculous the parallels between us. All of the sudden, Lily's strident voice, the one that only ever came out when James was bugging her, made me wince and cover my sensitive ears. I noticed Anni, had clapped her hands over her ears as well, but I didn't blame her, Lily's mouth was almost next to her ear.

"No, Potter, I won't go out with you! How many times must I tell you that, before it gets through your skull, you arrogant little toe-rag?!"

"Ow…did you have to deafen me, Lily?" Anni said, in an aggrieved tone of voice. There was a chuckle from half the table.

"Just cover your ears when you see James heading for her," Marlene McKinnon advised. "It hurts a lot less that way, and you I still have your hearing at the end of the year."

"Marlene!" Lily huffed, but thankfully, it wasn't nearly as loud as before.

"My ears are still ringing," Anni snorted, ruefully, rubbing at them. Everyone else laughed, but given the way her face was still showing discomfort, I suspected that it wasn't an act. Which was odd…It would mean that her hearing was very sensitive, as sensitive as mine was in fact. _How strange…_

Anni

I was certain by the end of the feast that Remus Lupin was a werewolf. He had the sensitive hearing, the enhanced reflexes, and given the carefully controlled air of his handshake, the strength, as well. I'd noticed the way his nose flared, taking in the scents as food appeared, and the way the heavy cinnamon on one of the desserts had sent us both into uncontrollable sneezing fits. Then there were his eyes, which in the right lights almost seemed to glow, a rich amber shade that you just didn't find in humans. It was something that developed among werewolves whose eyes had been brown, and whose wolves had yellow eyes, over a matter of years. I was pretty sure that he'd been bitten a minimum of twelve, to about fifteen, years ago.

That meant that he'd've been two to six at the time. Given that, I was sure that Fenrir Greyback, the bastard who'd attacked and tried to kill me, was to blame for his condition. Greyback specialized in biting children, usually killing them, but sometimes 'just' Changing them. There was a reason You-Know-Who had recruited him, they were both sickos. I was glad that Dad had held out; his knowledge and research could have been used to force all lycanthropes to be enslaved beneath Greyback, who would be a sadistic Alpha, without a doubt.

"Here's your dorm," Lily said, breaking into my thoughts, and waving my into a round room with three comfortable, canopied beds. "You'll have my old bed, the one by the window. As Head Girl, I have my own dorm, at the top of the stairs. Marlene has the one by the door, and Alice is across from you."

"Alice?" I asked, not having been introduced yet.

"Did someone say my name?" the voice that replied from behind Lily was cheerful, and perky. Just hearing it made you want to smile. The girl it belonged to had a sweet, roundish face, and was a trifle plump, not unhealthily so, just enough to make her seem pretty and comfortable.

"Hi, I'm Alice Summers. You must be Annibell Irving." She offered her hand, which I took, careful of my new strength, reminding myself that smiles were friendly, not signs of aggression.

"I tend to go by Anni." I said softly.

"Anni it is, then. You've met Lily, and Marlene, already, obviously." The others rolled their eyes.

"Duh, Alice. You were too busy mooning over your boyfriend, Frank, to notice, weren't you." Marlene snorted sarcastically.

"Now, now, Marley, don't be mean just because she head over heels for him, and disgustingly sappy about it," Lily admonished.

"Boy drama already? But term hasn't even started…" I groaned theatrically.

"Lots of experience with that sort of thing, I take it?" Lily asked, smirking.

"I was Head Girl of a private all-girls academe. We shared meals and a few of our classes with a brother school. 'Experienced' doesn't even begin to cover it, since I was always, _always_ the one playing peacemaker, because I never found a boy I could tolerate as anything more than a casual friend." I said in an exasperated tone. "I've had enough drama-trauma to last me for several lifetimes, thank you." I added tartly.

"I'm afraid you're just out of luck. Alice is goo-goo for her lad, Marley has a new boy-toy every other week, and Potter just won't leave me _alone_." Lily growled. "Oh, and Black couldn't keep his eyes off of you, while you were absorbed in mister Remus Lupin. More than half the guys in the school had their eyes rivet on you the whole time, as well. I'm sorry, but you're going to get boy-drama whether you want it or not." I groaned. That was just what I didn't need. It was hard enough learning to live with lycanthropy without boatloads of attention, or guys being idiots.

"I'm the new girl. When that wears off, I hope they'll lose all interest." I sighed.

"All of them?" Marlene asked archly, "You were looking pretty chummy with Remus at dinner, girlie. He's not one to pay much attention to girls, but you had him all but hanging off your every word." I blushed, I liked what I'd gotten to know of him, and my wolf definitely wanted him, any way that she could get him; friend, pack-mate, lover, mate, any and all would do.

"Ooohhh! Someone's got a crush, already!" Alice chirped. Lily plopped herself down on Marlene's bed, while Alice took over half of mine. "So, we're all going to have a nice bit of girl-talk." Alice said, making it clear that I wouldn't escape. I didn't mind, unlike the girls at my old school, these ladies seemed good-hearted and gossip was unlikely to be the nasty, back-biting spiteful filth of the female canids I'd been forced to bunk with.

"So, Anni first, she's the new girl, and we can get her straightened out." Marlene declared.

"Fine. Yes, I think that Remus is cute, and he seems nice, as well as very smart, if a bit shy, especially around girls."

"A _bit_ shy around girls? That's like saying waters a bit damp!"

"Marley!" Alice scolded.

"But it's true!"

"That doesn't mean that you have to be rude about it."

"Alice, this is _me_ that we're talking about. Brash and rude is part of the definition. You should know that by now!"

"I think," Lily said over the top of the two friends squabbling, so that they quieted down to listen, "that it is a good thing that someone's noticed him, for once. He can't keep hiding behind Potter and Black forever."

"Lils, if you bothered to pay attention to those four, you'd know that James and Sirius are always trying to set Remus up on dates." Alice said, as Marlene nodded energetically in confirmation.

"Moving _on_," I said, eager to get out of the spotlight, "Who is this Frank guy?"

"You know the tall, sturdy brunette guy Alice was almost glued to at dinner?" I nodded at Marlene's questioning look, as I'd noticed him vaguely. "That's Frank Longbottom, her boyfriend of two years and counting. He's a nice guy, but his mother is a _terror_."

"That's the understatement of the century. The Aurors should but her in charge of Azkaban. No one would ever be able to tell her a lie, and they'd be begging the court for mercy and confessing everything they knew within an hour." Alice scowled, as she said that. It looked odd on her gentle, happy face, which looked as if it had been designed expressly for the purpose of being wreathed in cheerful smiles.

"Joy…" I drawled sarcastically.

"Tell me about it, and she _likes_ me. Marley's turn now. Who's your flavor of the week?"

"Hey, I'm not some sort of female Sirius Black, who's just a shag 'em and leave 'em. I like a guy, and maybe date him, but it just never seems to work out." Marlene said, looking offended, Alice looked like she was about to apologize, but then Marlene lost the act and burst into giggles. Alice thwacked her with one of my pillows.

"You are such an annoying person Marlene McKinnon!" _Thwack._ "I don't know why I'm even friends with you!" _Thwack_.

"Because of my winning personality and good looks, of course. That was a Sirius Black quote by the way, Anni." Marlene added, for my benefit.

"He's not half full of himself, is he? He was ready to fall in a faint, when I gave his flirting a cold shoulder on the train." I noted idly, laughing as Alice chased Marlene around the room, brandishing the pillow threateningly.

"Tch, you should've met his cousin Bellatrix Black, now Lestrange. That was an ego, I don't think she and her swelled head could fit into the castle and grounds at the same time. But yes, Black is full of himself, and his good looks." Lily sighed in exasperation, and at the other's next circuit, snatched the pillow from Alice. "Sit! Marley, answer the question. Who do you like this time?"

"Amos Diggory," she answered promptly, without any embarrassment. These girls were remarkably open about crushes and like, at least in my opinion.

"That handsome bloke in Hufflepuff?" Lily said in surprise, "New type for you isn't he? Usually you go for blondes of redheads."

"He's cute, and he's nice. We were talking on the train, after I got bored of watching you read, and Alice snuggle against Frank." Marlene shrugged. "Now it's your turn to spill the beans, Lily."

"Jflkmns" Lily muttered, blushing, painfully obvious on the pale complexion all natural redheads share. I was certain I was the only one who heard it well enough to understand that she'd said 'James'. I blinked.

"Come again?" Alice said after a moment.

"I said, James." Lily's face was almost crimson with embarrassment, while the other two were blinking and staring.

"As in James Potter?" Marlene finally managed. Nod.

"As in the guy you shot down at the top of your lungs, in my ear, at dinner?" I asked, taken aback. Then again, I'd thought I'd smelt attraction on her. Lily nodded again; face now firmly buried in a pillow.

"Then why did you say no to him?" Alice asked in bewilderment.

"Because he's still an arrogant toe-rag. I won't date him until he deflates his head." Lily said firmly re-emerging.

"Makes sense." I chorused with Marlene. We chuckled then I checked the time.

"I'm for bed, because we have classes tomorrow, ladies. If you're staying up, do try and keep the chatter down." I said firmly, grabbing my pajamas, and changing in the bathroom. Normally, I wouldn't have bothered, we were all girls, but the bite scars were painfully evident. I really didn't want to have to deal with panic and prejudice, at the moment.


	6. Chapter 6 Early Morning Pranks

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed or favorited. You make my day!**

* * *

Remus

"Wake up!" I batted at the annoyingly insistent voice of James, who seemed to be bouncing on my bed. Sirius and Peter were muttering as they woke up, as well. I finally managed to shove him off the mattress, and sat up, rubbing at my eyes blearily. I knew it would do no good to try and ignore Prongs in this type of mood.

"James, why'r you wakin' us up a' five inna mornin' on th' firs' day, b'f'r classes star'?" yawned Sirius, obviously more awake than I was, as he was able to make a sentence that was at least semi-coherent. I wasn't able to really evaluate it this early in the morning. Classes started at nine our first day. No one, even the teachers was able to handle being back the first day, especially if it was a Friday, like it was this year. (**A/N: I really have no idea if this is true or not. I'm too lazy to check.**)

"We have to start off this year with a bang! It's our last year here!" The three of us who were still waking up groaned in reply. There was no way we'd get out of doing it. Once an idea got into his stubborn head, James wouldn't let it go. Which was the reason he was _still_ set on asking Lily to be his girlfriend, after almost six years of utter failures. Fifteen minutes later, tucked under his invisibility cloak, which didn't cover us at all well, at seventeen and almost eighteen, we were in the Great Hall, changing the decorations, with Peeves as our look out. The poltergeist was always willing to help with mischief and chaos.

Slytherin table was covered in sparkly pink and purple drapery, and all the goblets and plated were embossed with pukey-cute kitten and unicorns, while their banners were now eye-searingly pink and bore a purple mouse on them. There was also a spell set to go off the instant they entered the hall, to turn their robes into iridescent red and gold monstrosities of dresses. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff got off easier, getting glittery versions of each other's robes, and crests, and swapped decorations. As for Gryffindor, we would all be wearing red and gold robes tomorrow, with the lion badges spelled to roar loudly whenever a Slytherin near us tried to talk.

We were safely back in the Common Room, by the time anyone else was up. Predictably, the first girl down the stairs was Lily, making James impossible to talk to, of course. Surprisingly, the new girl, Anni, came down the stairs with her. Both were rather giggly, and not paying much attention, at least at first.

"You were muttering about his 'piercing blue eyes' in your sleep, and snogging your pillow, when I came up to check on you, Lily. The thump you made when you fell out of bed woke me up with one heck of an adrenaline rush, girl." Anni laughed, throwing her hair back out of her face with a toss of her head. I heard Sirius's breath catch in his throat; he was as he put it a 'professional admirer of the female figure', I still wanted to smack him for making that sound about my Anni. Wait, what, where did that on come from, 'my Anni'? I'd barely met her. We'd had all of two conversations, in all. Why was I- no it was Moony who was pushing this- so possessive of her?

"As if you're any better, missy! Who was the one who barely listened to the girl talk last night after confessing that she already had a crush on Mr.-" Sirius has sat up straighter, eager to eaves drop. At the movement, Anni's nostrils flared and her head snapped around to point at where the four of us sat. Her hand flashed up, cutting Lily off mid-sentence.

"Four eavesdroppers, Lily. I'd rather you didn't finish that sentence, especially if they're who I suspect they are." Lily paused and turned to look at us, her cheeks flushing to match her hair.

"Ohmygod!" the redhead blurted, looking like she wanted to vanish on the spot.

"Don't mind us, just continue what you were saying, ladies." Sirius said cheekily.

"Do the world a favor, and go jump off a cliff and die, sleazy." Anni said in a cheerfully polite tone of voice. "So, Lily, which do you think is more annoying, a player who assumes you'll fall for him, or a loud mouthed lout who won't shut up?"

"Hmm, that's a hard one…" Lily said mock thoughtfully, and the girls breezed past us, and out the door, now chattering about charms.

"Well, that was odd…" I said thoughtfully.

"What, Padfoot getting a verbal slap-down from a girl besides Lily?" Prongs asked lazily.

"Hey!" Sirius protested, but I ignored him, frowning thoughtfully.

"No, the way she spotted us as soon as Sirius moved. I've never seen anything like it."

"I have." Peter said abruptly. "You do that Moony. Whenever someone moves the teeniest bit, you spot it. Even if we're under the invisibility cloak if we brush past anything, you see it." I felt my eyes go wide. _Could she be? No… Annibell Irving couldn't be a werewolf too, could she?_

"I know that look," Sirius said excitedly, "You've thought of something, haven't you?"

"What if Anni has…furry problems, as well?" I said slowly. Now it was James' turn to perk up, as well. Nothing like figuring out things they shouldn't to get my friends hyped up…ugh.

"That fits! She just got transferred here from an old school, and Hogwarts rarely accepts transfer students, she has that thing going with Moony, and then last night she had exactly the same dinner as him-"

"wait, what do you mean she has a 'thing' with me?" I demanded.

"Honestly mate, are you really that dense when it comes to birds?" Padfoot laughed loudly; even Peter and James were laughing. "Pathetic, mate, just pathetic. She held onto your hand for ever, and all but ignored everyone else last night, and this morning, her eyes never left you, idiot." Sirius told me, speaking slowly, as if I was a young child.

"Shut up!" I muttered. "I might be wrong about it."

"Operation Investigation!" James called like a loony "Find out the truth! Marauders GO!" I beat my head against the arm of the sofa. _What had I done to deserve idiots like these for friends?_


	7. Chapter 7 Peeves Pranks and Poltergeists

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. My grandpa passed away about a month and a half ago, and I've been busy sorting through his stuff. The man was a packrat...4000sqft plus attic and 2 1/2 car garage shoved full of STUFF! AAHHHHH!**

**Oh, BTW, thanks to everyone who's favorited, followed, or especially, reveiwed. **

* * *

Anni

"That was too close," Lily muttered when we were safely away from the boys. I snorted, sardonically.

"No, really?" I asked sarcastically, as I did my best to memorize the circuitous route Lily took to get to the dining hall. "Is this really the fastest way?"

"Yes, at least on weekends. The stair move about, and some doors only open on different days of the week. Oh, and there's secret passages, trick stairs, false doors, and doors that only open if you tickle them in the right spot. Not to mention there's Peeves the polte- speak of the devil." Lily groaned when a little man with wicked eyes zoomed out from behind a tapestry covering a secret passage.

"Oh, what fun! The Fire-flower and the New One! Rule followers hate trouble, so Peevesie'll make it double!"

"He's a Poltergeist," Lily informed me, at the same time.

"Never would have guessed." I sighed. "If making chaos is what you seek, in such games I'm far from meek. If I'm your target for a prank, kiss your luck, 'cause it just sank." I told the annoyance in the sing-song manner they used. "Merry mischief, tons of trouble, hordes of havoc and chaos galore, to you, Master Peeves." I added, it was the greeting the poltergeists at my old school had taught me, back in my second year. It meant that I was a kindred spirit, and one that it was foolish to try to prank. The little man almost fell out of the air in shock.

"Mistress and Masters of Mischief! Where'd you learn that?" he gaped. Lily was doing an excellent impression of a landed fish.

"Lily, you look like a moron doing that. I learned the greeting from the poltergeists at my old school, of course. Havoc, Hellion, Porly and Trubbs, we had good times." I laughed, remembering how I'd earned their respect. "I fell in with then quarrelsome quartet when I turned all the hair of the teachers orange. It clashed horribly with the magenta robes that were their uniform." He cackled and zoomed off hollering about fun to come.

"Oh, Merlin, not _another_ prankster!" Lily moaned. "First there's Potter, Black, and Remus, as well as their little tagalong, Pettigrew, then there's this group of pranksters that calls themselves 'The Marauders' and signs all their pranks with a dog, a stag, a rat and a wolf. They pull the most…outrageous…stunts…" Her voice trailed off weakly, and I stood on tip-toe to look over her shoulder to see what had made her start thumping her forehead with her fist.

"I am impressed." I said, trying to not crack up. One of the long tables was pink, purple and sparkly, and the banner, which had formerly been a silver snake on a green field, Slytherin, Uncle Sluggy's house, was now a mouse. The teens sitting at it were looking quite sour, wearing red and gold dresses that were frilly, overblown and extremely tacky. The other two houses, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw if I remembered correctly, seemed to have been switched, as well as become glittery, and our table…was very…red. I glanced down and sighed. My normal, quiet black robes were now gaudy red and gold, with a massive lion badge on the left shoulder. Above the teachers' table a banner with wolf, dog, stag and rat hung. Still trying not to laugh, I took the groaning head girl to our table.

"Impressive Charms and Transfiguration, wouldn't you say, Lily?" I asked innocently as the four boys who'd nearly caused us massive embarrassment sat down, before they fell over from laughing.

"I have to hand it to those Marauders," James snickered, "they don't go small." Something in his voice made my attention focus on him. He was sounding a bit too smug, not enough for most to notice, but my hearing was no longer human.

"Or unobtrusive." Sirius added, chortling. He also was too smug. I decided to try out an aspect of lycanthropy that was very useful; smelling magic. I took a deep breath and concentrated. I had to control my sneeze, when the odor of the powerful mixed charms and transfiguration hit my delicate tissues. Yeesh, they waaaaay overpowered the spell for what they needed done. The signatures matched the four boys across from me. Then the lid fell of the pepper shaker James was using, and I really did sneeze. The powerful seasoning burnt the tissues of my nose, and gasping, I got up from the table, holding a napkin to my nose and left for the outdoors. I noticed that Remus was right behind me. I drew in a lungful of cool morning air with gratitude. He was muttering something under his breath, too quiet even for my ears.

"What was that?" I asked in amusement.

"I'm just reminding myself that killing my friend is not socially acceptable. He did that on purpose. He's always trying to see if there is anything Peter _won't_ eat." Remus muttered. He was telling the truth, but… not quite.

"Hmm…well if Lily hasn't done anything to him, I might have to fix the problem." I huffed, that had _not_ been a pleasant experience.

"Why wouldn't she? Lily's always been willing to hex the heck out of James in the past." His mild remark made me curse myself; hopefully he wasn't as trained in using his superb senses as I was.

"Their Head Boy and Girl, it would set a poor example for her to do anything to him, publically, that is." I added with a smirk, as he held the door for us to re-enter. I almost ran into a boy who smelt of potions, damp stone, and unhappiness. His hair looked rather greasy, from a protective coating from potion fumes, and he has quite an aquiline beak of a nose.

"Whoah-" The rest of what he might've said, in an intriguingly velvety voice, was cut off by the roar of the lion pins on mine and Remus' shoulders. I clapped my hands over my ears in pain at the volume. I jabbed my wand at the thing in irritation, and it exploded.

"Baboon-brained, maggot livered, rabid flobberworm spined piece of dung, stupid noisemaker!" I snarled. "That moronic thing is too freaking loud!" I finished stamping it into the stone, and looked up to see the two boys staring at me, eyes wide.

"Don't say it, I know I over reacted. You don't want to know why." I sighed, the truth was that the full moon was a week away or so, and as I was a new werewolf, I was more sensitive to the pull on my emotions, and less used to controlling them. But the easiest way to deflect questions was to imply that it was close to the 'time of month' all girls get, when I was feeling bitchy. I had to keep my snort of amusement internal; 'bitchy' was apropos, given that I turned into a literal wolf-bitch once a month.

"Err…" both boys flushed, and looked away awkwardly.

"Sorry I ran into you, I wasn't paying proper attention. I'm Annibell Irving, and you are?" I asked, smiling ruefully.

"Severus Snape," the black haired and eyed boy muttered.

"Nice meeting you, I need to go kill Potter, excuse me." I smirked at his expression, and returned to my seat. James was being pointedly ignored by Lily, and Sirius was snickering as the twitchy little rat ate the eggs that'd had a full shaker of pepper dumped on them.

"So, Potter, a little bird told me that the pepper happened on purpose. _Rufus pigmatis!_" His messy black hair, his blue eyes as well as eyebrows and lashes were now crimson, as were his few moles, and the light tan on his skin now looked like sunburn. Lily blinked a few times, then turned to me.

"I've never seen that one before. It looks like it changed whatever pigmentation he had to that brilliant red. "She cocked her head curiously at me.

"Exactly, and you can do it with any color you choose. Just picture the particular shade you want while you say the Latin name for it. Like so," I pointed my wand at Sirius this time, and muttered "_Albus pigmatis!_" the boy shrieked, and clapped his hands to his stark white hair.

"Now you've done it," the brunette boy who'd been identified as Frank, and now had Alice attached to him as further identification, told me. "He's very protective over his precious locks."

"You mean the moaning and doggy whimpers won't stop?" I groaned, noticing the four boys I'd decided had to be the Marauders flinched at the word dog. Interesting. Everyone who'd heard me over the complaints of the dandy about his hair shook their heads.

"Fine," I flicked my wand returning his coloration, and James' to their normal tones. Sirius ran off to the lavatory to check that I'd done no permanent damage. As soon as he was out of earshot, people cracked up at the sign I'd put on his back. "Hex me, I'm arrogant" flashed in bright green on the red robes.

* * *

**A/N: Do you think I should mess with canon, aka take Peter out?**


	8. Chapter 8 Potions

Remus

"Welcome, welcome!" Professor Slughorn beamed at us broadly. Our first class of the day, and it was double potions, with the favorites-playing teacher and Slytherin. I didn't mind them as such, but there was only so much rivalry and muttering from James and Sirius. How the three of us made it into N.E.W.T Potions, I'd never figured out. We were the worst in the class, which given that it was Snape, Lily and two Slytherins, and a Ravenclaw, wasn't exactly a challenge. Not to mention the fact that all the strong, competing odors made me headachy and nauseous.

"So, based on your abilities, I've decided to pair you up for the year. So, Mr. Black, you are at the same level as Mr. Potter, but given your distractibility, I'm pairing you with Mr. Lovegood." I heard any number of snorts. Xenophilius was about as distractible as you got, but better than putting James and Sirius together.

"Now, Mr. Potter, you and Mr. Lupin are over there," We were waved into one of the back corners, across the room from Sirius.

"Miss Evans, Miss Tilling, over there, try to keep Potter and Black from exploding their cauldrons, if you can." Slughorn sighed, putting them in the middle. Agnes Tilling was a rather pug-faced girl, engaged to the heir of Parkinson.

"Mr. Nott, Mr. Lestrange, up front where I can keep an eye on you, and Mr. Snape, front and center with the lovely Miss Irving." Anni flushed, and glared at the Professor, who winked at her cheerfully. "Don't worry, Mr. Snape about your grade with her as your partner. In fact, you might find your standing as top in the class challenged."

"I am going to kill you Uncle," I heard her whisper to herself, as she sat next to Snape. James saw me watching her.

"Back luck your girl has to sit with Snivellus." He whispered to me. Anni's back stiffened, and I glared at James.

"She's not my girl, Prongs!" I said quietly and tensely, "and you know I hate it when you call people names!"

"Eh, you know I was just teasing you, Remus." I jerked my head at Anni, whose tense shoulders clearly said she'd heard at least part of our whispered conversation. He mouthed an 'oops' at me. I glared, and took careful notes as Slughorn wrote on the board.

"I'm going to make this a fun class for you all, and we're going to make a potion you did early last year, just to give your skills a refresher after the long break from brewing you all took, excluding Miss Irving and Mr. Snape, of course. I will be giving a prize to the brewers of the best potions, a vial each of Felix Felicis. So, hop too it." I exchanged glances with James. Liquid Luck!

"You get the ingredients, and prepare them, James. I'm not letting you put _anything_ in my cauldron this time." The last time we'd made this potion, James had somehow managed to melt/explode my cauldron, and douse the whole class with what had been an effective hair removing potion. Sirius hadn't forgiven us for a week, for the loss of his 'precious locks', even after the nurse restored the entire class.

"I'm not arguing," James said hastily, having been none too pleased by losing his messy hair, either. My sensitive ears caught Anni's voice and Snape's, both irritated.

"Don't touch anything, you'll mess it up, Irving."

"_I'll_ mess it up, Snape? I doubt it, far more likely you will."

"Prove it."

She stomped off, and gathered all the ingredients necessary for the potion, even handing James the correct bean, rather than the flutterby bush pod that he'd taken instead.

"Potter, how the hell did you get in this class? That would turn your potion into a depilatory, rather than the Draught of living death. Not to mention it would dissolve the pewter of your cauldron. Try to pay attention." Anni sighed, and stalked irritatedly back to her partner, who was staring at her with a touch of respect.

"That's exactly what Potter," he spat the name bitterly, not that I blamed him for the venom in his voice, given what James had done to him in the past, "did last time he made the potion."

"Dear Merlin, keep him away from my cauldron then!" There was a pause as every cut, diced, crushed, or otherwise prepared their potions ingredients for the first few steps.

"Annibell, what are you doing?"

"Looking for where the heck the silver dagger I use for potions got to!"

"Use mine." What? Snape never, ever let anyone else touch his potions making tools, even in class. No one…and he was offering it to Anni unprompted.

"Thanks, now I can crush the sophorus bean properly." Crush? But the direction clearly stated that you cut it to extract the juice!

"This book is full of mistakes! What was he thinking in assigning it! Oh, I see you've corrected most of them already, Severus." By now, forty minutes in, the pair of them were chatting amiably about potions in between steps.

"What are you doing?" Snape sounded alarmed.

"If you add one counterclockwise stir for every seven clockwise ones, it makes it go much faster, see?" My potion was stubbornly refusing to change colors, and James was busy ogling Lily, as usual. I glared at it, and tried what Anni had just suggested.

"Whoah!" I breathed, as my potion quickly became almost the exact shade described.

"So Severus, have you tried adding a sprig of lavender to it before you steep it?" Her voice was teasing. Snape's voice was decidedly thoughtful.

"Well, it would interact with the chamomile to… wicked!"

"Yep! It makes the effect feel more natural, and adds a sort of stasis effect, so that the victim-err, recipient, doesn't physically deteriorate while under the potion."

"Sort of like that muggle fairytale…umm Drowsing Pretty?"

"Sleeping Beauty, not Drowsing Pretty." Anni was laughing; it was a rather amusing substitute. In fact, all the halfbloods and muggleborns were stifling chuckles. By now, Slughorn was going around, inspecting all of our potions, and shaking his head ruefully at most of them.

"Excellent job, Miss Evans, a very good potion, it seems you didn't get quite enough sophorus bean juice. An 'E' for you and Miss Tilling. And what do we have here, you actually managed to brew the correct potion Mr. Lupin, Mr. Potter. I'm astonished." His eyes were wide. "I think you earned an 'A' for this, for once." Wow, that was _good_ for me if I was partnered with James in Potions.

"Now, for my star students, Miss Irving, and Mr. Snape. I…oh." Everyone stared at the slack-jawed silence of the normally jovially verbose Professor. "It's…better than perfect…Thirty points each to Gryffindor and Slytherin. Class dismissed, you two stay."


	9. Chapter 9 WHAT!

**A/N: Been a while since I updated, sorry. Thanks to Reviewers: halopez18, Mioniexx, EveryNewDay, XxBookXxWormXx, and a random guest. So far, the only one to answer my question wants Peter gone...I'm putting up a poll on my profile, PLEASE VOTE!**

* * *

Anni

"Anni, how are you?" Lily asked anxiously, after potions. I arched an eyebrow questioningly at my new friend.

"Fine…" I let my voice trail off delicately, not wanting to push as to why I wouldn't. She understood me perfectly; it was good to have smart people as friends.

"He used to be my best friend, until he called me a mudblood." I winced; both at what he'd called her, the cold tone, and the hidden pain in her voice. "I know he can be a bastard."

"Well he's good at projecting a cold front, but given that I outdid him in Potions, I suspect he'll keep his mouth shut around me and try and creep into my favor, darling." I was drawling exaggeratedly. "Besides, if needs be, I can be a bitch. If someone bites me, I bite back." I couldn't resist the little smirk the (secret) pun brought to my face. "And if he manages to succeed in wiggling into my company, I have a project he can help me on. If not, I'll do it on my own." Inwardly my wolf was growling, she already considered Lily pack, and no one hurt pack and got away with it.

"So what did Professor Slughorn want?"

"We got extra credit for our work, and he's helping us patent the changes to the formula."

"_Patent?_" She squeaked, shrilly, making me wince.

"Won't be the first, or probably the last in the family. My dad's rather well known for his research on lycanthropy, aiming for a cure, or at least a palliative, as well as the removal of the legal restrictions and near-universal, idiotic prejudice." Her eyes widened then narrowed, her scent taking on tones of surprise, then relief, as well as protectiveness. My realization was instant. The redhead knew about Remus's lycanthropy.

"Relieved for your friend, because you were worried I'd figure it out, Lily?" I asked quietly, pitching my voice so that it would barely carry to her ears. Green eyes goggled at me for a few seconds, then she cursed as the warning bell rang for Charms.

"Free period, library!" She snapped. After I proved my skill to Professor Flitwick's satisfaction, I lazed through the class, seated by a bemused Ravenclaw boy, by the name of Xenophilius Lovegood. I'd seen him at a few of the Pureblood society functions my family hadn't managed to wriggle out of, but we'd never been introduced. He was even flightier than he looked, going on about creatures I'd never heard of, and rather doubted were real, like nargles, wrackspurts, blubbering humdingers, and crumple horned snorcacks. I spent a lot of the class making vague noises and wondering where the heck he got these ideas from. He should run a newspaper on oddities when he grew up.

I wasn't at all astonished when Lily grabbed my arm as soon as the ending bell rang, and literally _dragged_ me to the library. I let her, being fine with reassuring her, and not wanting to hurt her. I still hadn't gotten used to my inhuman strength, but to be fair to myself it had only been two moons since I became a werewolf. I let my enhanced senses take in the back corner she'd chosen; my hearing and nose telling me that no one was nearby enough to overhear, even before I put up a privacy charm. She rounded on me, but in disbelief.

"How?! It took me two years and his roommates almost another full year to figure out Remus was a werewolf. You've been here _three freaking days!_"

"Lily, who is the leading researcher into lycanthropy, and palliatives for it?" I said patiently.

"Jeffrey Irving, of course." She replied immediately, as though the habit of answering questions was ingrained bone-deep.

"And my name is?" I said, waiting for it to click.

"Annibell Irv-_oh_."

"Yeah, 'oh'. I've been around werewolves my whole life. My uncle was bitten when mum was six months pregnant with me. He committed suicide when I was 5, after accidentally biting someone." I didn't add the fact that I'd been the one to find him. Contrary to popular belief, it doesn't take silver to kill a werewolf, just enough damage to kill before the regeneration kicks in. A silver knife to the heart however, works quickly.

"By that time, Dad was already deep into research, trying to find a cure for his brother, or at least something to help during full moons. That just gave him even more incentive to keep going." I said, with a bit of a bitter laugh. I still had nightmares about my uncle, and the way my dad had reacted to his beloved little brother's death. I had an excellent memory, so the way he'd worked himself, everyday, into a stupor of zombie-like exhaustion haunted me, twelve years later.

"I'm sorry." Lily's voice was soft, and she surprised me with a gentle hug. We barely knew each other, and she still was so kind and supportive… She was a gem of a person; I wished there were more like her, maybe then the world would be a much better place. I managed a smile for her.

"Anyhow, while I was growing up, my playmates were mostly werewolf cubs, because even the most open minded of pureblood families tend to be wary of, if not despise werewolves. It rubs off on anyone who is willing to befriend or support them. Actually, most purebloods are raised that if you are bitten, or someone you care for is to use a silver bullet." I grimaced. The statistics on werewolf mortality rate were very grim.

"That's awful! That's like saying someone should kill themselves because they got cancer!" The term puzzled me for a bit, until I remembered a bit from muggle studies on muggle illnesses.

"Witches and wizards don't get cancer; the magic corrects most problems stemming from muggle germs. It's the ones that have a touch of magic in their makeup that get us." I informed her, with a narrow smile.

"I'd heard that. But isn't playing with werewolf cubs dangerous? I mean what if they bit you?" she sounded so worried that I had to chuckle a bit.

"Relax, born werewolves have full control of their actions, and they don't develop the venom that causes the change until puberty."

"Huh. That was never in any of the book I read…" her tone was thoughtful, but a bit betrayed.

"That's because it was never put in _any_ book, nor will it be until werewolves are given full, equal rights. My father and his research team won't betray our- their society like that. Not to a world that hates, fears, and does its best to destroy what little happiness, hope and what stability they can find." My tone now was dark and bitter, remembering a slaughtered pack, victim of bigots. They'd never had a chance to learn magic, and in the absence of the moon, they'd been helpless as they were slaughtered.

"Why are you telling me this, then?" She asked, beautiful face puzzled as she cocked her head at me. I stared into her eyes for a long, long moment, making a judgment of her personality. She seemed to sense how serious this moment was, as I weighed my options. In the end, it was her intelligence that decided me.

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks Followers:_****katniss12, chrissyvixen, Croonsgirl, Sheepthief, amalin06, WingsofNyx, Mioniexx, SarcasmIsTheBestDefense, NIGHTGL0W, Kerd151, halopez18, megane793, Jessxmn, EveryNewDay, chocolateKATE, , blazeice9967, SitaRose97, Yuriko-Rurinia, katt1222, Padfootisawesome, LittleFlatts, xFender'sGirlx, VerticallyChallengedHobbit, StyHorPayLikLin-Babe, LadyGryffindor313, hungergamespettalover, My Octopi's Garden, Forever Dreaming Grace, GirlWhoTookNightlock, Negrum Equitum, golden-priestess, , TrashedAndScatteredSidewinde r**

_**Thanks to**_** Favoriters:**** WingsofNyx, BookwormSars, takoda40, xFender'sGirlx, L00ve-Joanna, StyHorPayLikLin-Babe, LadyGryffindor313, hungergamespettalover, ladybug213, arellowyn, fantasyluver714**

**Sorry if I missed anyone!**


	10. Chapter 10 Because

"Because you love a werewolf like a brother, and you've kept his secret for years. You haven't even told him that you know, have you?" I said shrewdly.

"It isn't my secret, but how did you know how I felt about Remus?"

"I smelt it." I flashed a grin at her, and let my wolf rise up a bit, just enough to turn my eyes silver for a moment. To her credit, although her breath caught for a second, there was no fear in her scent, although it took on a tinge of wariness.

"You're the one that got bitten by Greyback at the beginning of the summer, weren't you?" I blinked, taken aback by how fast she'd put things together.

"Glad I decided to tell you now. You would've figured it out by the second moon," I said, rather rueful, "if not before." She blushed; apparently, the way to embarrass her was by complimenting her intelligence.

"Maybe not that fast…" she muttered, as I watched in fascination as the blush crept up from her collar, over her face and into her hair. I was glad I didn't have the translucent skin of a redhead, although my complexion was just as pale.

"So was that how you figured him out? By smell?"

"Actually no. I haven't been around any lycanthropes since I was bitten, so I didn't know how they smelt. It was a number of other things, like the enhanced reflexes, the careful control of his strength when he shook hands, the way he recoils from string scents, or loud noises." Here I mock glared at her. "Your voice can be rather strident, woman."

"Oops. I'll keep that in mind... So why have you avoided other lycanthropes, if you're so informed about the whole matter, if you don't mind me asking, that is…"

"Because I'm a new wolf, vulnerable until my body and mind have fully adjusted. I could get shoved into a pack before I want to be. I don't want an alpha who I can't respect, because I hate having to follow the orders of morons. But werewolves need packs, or they tend to go off the deep end, and go on a murder or Changing spree."

"But Remus hasn't got a pack…"

"You think? What about those three that hang out with him all the time? He has a pack, but it isn't wolves. If they were, I'm pretty sure he'd be a natural Alpha, a Beta at worst. Only if he entered the pack of a well established male, though…" I added thoughtfully. That might be the reason he'd managed as a lone wolf for so long… I mused on it for a moment, before realizing I'd missed a question.

"What was that?"

"I asked why you assumed that the Alpha would be male. Are werewolves that chauvinistic?"

"Yes, and no. The Alpha is the leader best able to protect the Pack, which given the way we're hunted down, usually means the beast fighter. Males have the edge on muscle mass, so… Not to mention the fact that well, females rarely survive the Change."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Five in eight die after being bitten, Lily, their bodies unable to handle the stress. For some reason that is disproportionately high for girl, as much as eight in nine dying. The women that do survive tend to be natural submissives, and therefore never Alpha. Although a dominant woman could lead the pack, it is rare, because of another aspect of werewolf life. Another reason I've avoided others of my kind is the fact that due to the rarity, a female were is a huge bone of contention. All the unMated weres for miles and miles around will follow her around, fighting to claim her, and well… Most the unMated weres around are either under Greyback, or almost twenty years older than me."

"Unmated? You sounded like there was a capital 'm' in there."

"Yup, an unbreakable magical tie forms, linking a werewolf and their mate, who doesn't have to be a were, either. It allows them to calm and mostly control their inner wolf, but also forges a psychic link, and well, werewolves are pushy, protective, possessive, as well as loyal."

"Anni…" Her green eyes bored into mine, looking for…something. "Why are you telling me all this? You barely know me." When I answered, it was with dead seriousness, and nothing but the truth.

"I trust you, as does my wolf. Also, well…you're smart, and there isn't a better way to get someone on your side that by trusting them, especially with a secret. Being trusted all but forces someone to live up to that trust. Am I manipulating your compassion and conscience? Yes, but I' not afraid to admit that I need your help, that I need someone in the know to help me cover my disappearances." I met her gaze steadily, hoping I wouldn't need to alter her memory.


	11. Chapter 11 The Challenge

**A/N: I'm a bad person, I know...I haven't updated this story in forever... please don't kill me!**

* * *

Remus

I walked into the great hall, my nose still deeply in my Defense Against the Dark Arts book, only to be hit by the nagging sensation that something was off. Lowering the book, I realized what it was, immediately. All the tables were floating ten feet off the ground, as were the benches. There were any number of disgruntled students standing around, wondering how they were going to get dinner. I turned to look at James and Sirius in suspicion, but they were gaping in astonishment.

"How come we never thought of something like this?"

"Dunno, but it makes me feel dumb to miss something that obvious." I snorted. They _would_ be more concerned about a possible pranking rival, than the fact that we weren't going to get dinner. It was two days till the full moon, and par for the course, I was ravenous. Lily and Anna came into the hall, taking animatedly, only to stop just behind us, and take in the scene.

"Lily, how often do those blasted Marauders strike?" Anni sighed, in exasperation, making Prongs and Padfoot stiffen in indignation at being described as 'blasted'. Lily frowned.

"Usually once every couple weeks, they need the time to make it flashy. I don't think this was them, though. They always sign their work, and so far, I don't see it. They're too arrogant to not take credit." I hid a smirk, as James and Padfoot looked ready to burst, wanting to declare that _they_ were the Marauders, at least the flamboyant half of them.

"Well, I don't know about you, Lily, but I'm hungry. No idiot prankster is going to stop me from getting my dinner." There was something, almost like a hidden smirk in Anni's voice as she said that. Could she know who it was that pulled the prank? The two petite females strode past us, and as they did so, I caught a strong puff of scent off of Anni. It was stronger, and somehow wilder than before. It called Moony to the front of my mind, something that didn't pass unnoticed by my friends.

"Mate, you alright?" Prongs asked, breaking through my preoccupation.

"Your eyes went all gold like they do when you're Moony." Sirius informed me in an undertone, face unwontedly grave. Even in my thoughts, I avoided the word 'serious' around him; traumatized by too many bad puns over the years.

"I'm fine now," I said, giving myself a shake-like a dog. _NO, that way lies madness_- and looked at the girls, wondering how they would solve the height problem between them, and the table and benches. There was a decidedly mischievous expression on Anni's face, and she put a hand out to stop Lily from conjuring a ladder.

"Lily, think outside the box, girl. Someone obviously went to a lot of work to make this spectacular. The least we can do for them is getting up in the most flamboyant manner possible." Was it just me, or was she pitching her voice a bit loudly, as if to attract attention? "You're muggleborn; did you ever do gymnastics?"

"Yes, but-OH! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I think James fell in love with Lily all over again at the wicked smirk that sprouted on the redhead's face. Anni waved her wand, and suddenly a long, rectangular trampoline stood in front of them. I, and all the muggleborns and halfbloods began to laugh as we saw what was happening, leaving the purebloods to their bewilderment.

"After you, milady Lily." Anni said in a mock-posh voice, bowing.

"Why, thank you, good ma'am." With a bounce, first Lily, then Anni were on the tramp, gaining a significant amount of height with each bounce. Suddenly, Anni crouched, and with a huff of effort, grabbed Lily around the waist, and tossed her lightly up, to where the girl could grab the bench and climb on. I think James was very disappointed to find that Lily was wearing a pair of shorts under her robes. With a smirk and a bounce, Anni did a flip midair, and on the rebound bounce, managed to latch her hands onto the bench, and with a casual display of upper-body strength, pulled herself smoothly up. Half the hall burst into spontaneous applause, of which, we Marauders were the loudest. We may like being the center of attention, but we enjoy a good show as much as anyone.

"Thank you, thank you, we'll be here all week. Well, for the rest of the term, actually, but it doesn't sound as catchy." Anni laughed, standing on the bench and bowing theatrically, before Lily carefully tugged her down, and they started dishing up their food.

"Padfoot, levitate me up, would you?" I said, casually, seeing no need to expend the effort involved in getting myself up there, this close to the full moon. As soon as my hand touched the bench, glowing words appeared under the teachers' table.

_To the Marauders, self-proclaimed Masters of mayhem:_

_The Queens of Chaos hereby challenge you to a Prank War._

_The pranks must be school wide, no individuals,_

_Follow the Pranksters' Code, and you must take turns with us. _

_Failure to comply strips you of all titles and rights._

_You will be targeted, as we know who you are,_

_Monsieurs Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail._

Below it, frolicked a wolf, a horse, a tiger and a pixie, made out of silver sparks. Sirius, James, Peter and I exchanged glances with varying amounts of alarm, delight, confusion and mild offense. There was no doubt in my mind, that we would be accepting the 'Queens of Chaos' challenge. We'd been getting bored, since no one seemed to know that 'The Marauders' were the four of us, and no one else ever seemed to pull any pranks, either.

Pretty soon, the other students had followed my example, as had the teachers, and taken turns levitating themselves up onto the benches. A collective groan had come from the teachers upon reading the message, while the teens had all started whispering excitedly together, wondering what our response would be. They knew we wouldn't turn the opportunity down, so the betting was on how we would show our acceptance…,

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for following/favoriting to: briodeo97, .Uchiha, wildflowerxx12, xbamsod, lostangel558750, , . .Books, ForestRose10, Nizuna Fujieda, CellophaneCatastrophy, MarellaAngelus, katchile94, Mammps, ElektrikNightmare, ebb in and away, farmer99, Siriusblackisamazingness, twilighter169, Meygan Reyes303, Trust-me-I-speak-Gibberish, wolfie witch, Indigo Dragon Productions, TheDarkSideWeHaveCookies, EvilPurpleCookiePenkeyMongui n, Black Roses Wilt, LovelyEvil, Hummelberry94, splender232, apr1998, LittleMissPeetaMellark**


	12. Chapter 12 Gealach

**A/N: WARNING VIOLENCE and werewolf culture**

* * *

Anni

I fell to my knees, panting, in the strongly warded clearing in the Forbidden Forest. It never got any better, I thought absently, as the agony of the Change washed over me. My mind grew fuzzier, as my wolf grew stronger, and we endured the pain of having bones break in twenty places at once, to settle into their new conformation. Then, the real agony began, muscles and nerves flowing like raw, molten wax… Then came the most disturbing point for any theoretical watcher; my skin vanished in strips, leaving muscle and fat exposed to the air, until fur washed over, in a rippling wave…

_The she-Wolf stood under the full moon, and shook herself. There were so many new smells to enjoy, and…She lifted her muzzle to the silver orb overhead, and with a howl, announced her presence to the world. There was a pause, then two howls answered her, letting her know there were two of her kind in the forest. She stiffened in surprise; her furless half was telling her something, that there should only be one other. A rumbling growl found its way out of her chest, as she scented the air. _

_ Something was wrong, and she was trapped in the enclosure her furless self had made. Her furless half told her that it was to keep her, and other furless ones safe. That, if she hunted the furless ones, in the big stone den, they would be hunted themselves, and killed with the burning metal. She accepted that, but it didn't make being trapped, now, any better. Trapped under the eyes of a hunter. She was not prey!_

_ "Come out!" She snarled in the language of the Wolves; a combination of body-movement, scent and vocalization, frequently beyond the hearing of furless two-legs. She knew there was another Wolf out there, one that wasn't friendly. Her other half warned her that males would try and take her to Mate, make her submissive to them. She was not a Submissive! She knew, deep in her bones that another two moons would bring her to full maturation, and she would be an Alpha, even if she CHOSE to take a mate._

_ "So the she-pup is feisty." It was a big male, brown with white boots and a snip on his muzzle. He was a Dominant, but not an Alpha. "Alpha wants to welcome you to the Pack cubling. I might just have to Mark a claim on you first." Testing the air, and watching the way he moved, she she-Wolf knew he was not allied with his two-leg side, that in fact the wolf side ran the show, always. _Foolish_, she thought. _Two-leg side more cunning, allies best, strong like wolf, smart like furless.

_ "Your Alpha has no Claim!"She barked back, drawing on her other half's knowledge of Pack Laws. Useful, proving alliance was best between halves._

_ "My Alpha is your Sire." That was the term for one who bit you, making you a Wolf, rather than two-leg of wolf._

_ "He gave up all Claim, this is my fourth moon, he should have moved before the end of last moon. He has no Claim." She declared shortly, hackles rising._

_ "Then I should Claim you as mine!"_

_ "Try it, and die, stranger!"_

_ "A Challenge?"_

_ "Only for my freedom. I have no desire to belly for your Alpha, dog." To a Wolf, calling another a 'dog' was the ultimate insult; comparing a proud, wild hunter, that hunted humans, was an apex predator to a cowardly cousin that looked to his prey, as an Alpha… She was hot-tempered in either form, and it showed. The other was a male, and had to mass two and a half times as much as she did, not to mention the scars beneath his thick fur were the results of many won fights. Challenges for pack rank were usually to the death among Outcaste packs, like Greyback's._

_ "Accepted, Puppy. I am the Beta of the Bloodlust Pack, and I have won my position by shredding the throat from the previous holder. I have kept it against twelve Challengers, drinking their fear, blood and pain. I shall do the same to you, but I will let you live, pretty Pup. To the two-leg prey I am Daveth Wells, to the Packs I am Shadowfang." It was the traditional response for a Challengee that wasn't to the death, nor for Pack rank. Her answer as Challenger, was as scripted._

_ "I walk my own way, and run with whom I will. I sing to the moon in my own song, with my own voice. I am a member of a pack of my making. I submit to no Alpha, I will choose my mate on my own. I have tested myself with the Moontouched of the Silver Orb Pack, and been found worthy. Amongst human I am known as Annibell Irving, to the Clans I am Gealach. To you and the Outcaste, I will be known as Moonfang."She noted with satisfaction that there was now a hint of caution in his scent, mingling with his brash confidence. The Moontouched were the closest the People of the Wolves came to having as priests. They, as was inevitable in a tumultuous, war-like society, were as much warrior as healer, soldier as confidant. Newly bitten Wolves were introduced into the society of the People, and tested by the Moontouched. If they didn't find the pup worthy, and possessed of enough self-control, they were forcibly inducted to a pack. All Moontouched were one of the few female born-Wolves, and as such, highly valued in the society of the People, who had cut off almost all contact with humans centuries ago._

_ The big male came slowly into the warded circle, which she viewed as stupid, if necessary for him. The wards wouldn't let him back out while conscious. It also made the fight more dangerous, for neither of them could get very far from the other, cornering them both. Two caged predators…it was likely this was going to be to the death._

_ He made the first move, lunging for her throat, but his very size made him slower. She moved to one side, letting him skid past her, then, before he could turn to face her again, latched her fangs into the back of his legs. He didn't react fast enough, and the momentum of his turn hamstrung his left back leg. Rumbling snarls came from the depths of two chests, now leavened with an involuntary whine from the injured male._

_ "I will hurt you for that!" He growled, trying to provoke her. She just snorted and ignored him; she'd long since realized that her lack of the traditional taunts in battle gave her a few advantages. One, it disconcerted the enemy; two, it saved her breath; and three, it allowed her to concentrate more fully on the opponent. Just as now, while he was taken aback by her non-response, his guard was down temporarily._

_ She leapt on the momentary advantage, and clamped her jaws over his muzzle. Frantic, and fighting the instincts that told him to submit, the other tried to shake her off, and raked her chest with his claws, a feat normal wolves would be incapable of, but werewolves had greater lateral motion in their forelegs, more like a bear or cat, than a wolf. Growling, she just sank back on her haunches to improve her leverage. The end of this fight was forgone at this point. Five minutes later, the last thrashes left the passed out body of the male. _

_ With a snort of satisfaction, she began dragging the dead weight to the edge of her warded clearing. It wasn't easy. She might be incredibly strong for her size, but he was an awkward bundle and a limp dead weight. It was a frustrating few minutes later that she shoved the last leg out of the wards, using a stick, as she was unable to pass them at this point. She spent the hours remaining until moonset watching over his quiet form._

Anni screamed as the moonset hit, twisting her back into control of her writhing, shifting body. She desperately clung to her wavering awareness, knowing that she had to get back to the school, and get the headmaster, and couldn't afford to pass out from pain like she normally did. Panting, she pulled on a loose robe, and levered herself wearily to her feet, canceling her wards. She used the trees to support her on her way over to the now-human, limp body.

"Petrificus totalus, Incarcerous, Stupefy, Immobilis." She husked out, making sure he wouldn't go anywhere until the authorities got there. Turing, Anni stumbled back to the school.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this up. Holidays combined with my muse running off and seeing other stories... Please dont hurt me!**


	13. Chapter 13 Anni's Aftermath

A half hour later, barely upright, despite a large dose of Pepper-up Potion, I lead four Aurors, Dumbledore, and McGonagall to the spot. As they approached, a light breeze shifted the hair, and made me freeze, holding my hand up in the Auror sign for 'halt'. Blood was on the breeze, and the fading scent of another werewolf. I pulled out her wand, and instantly, the others followed suit. Aurors Alastor Moody, and Edgar Bones had no prejudice against werewolves, and were willing to trust my superior senses, something their trainees Kingsley Shacklebolt and Hestia Jones copied.

The breeze came again, to me, my energy restored by Gealach's eagerness for the hunt, and we _knew_ who the werewolf that had left the smell was. Growls ripping from my throat, we suddenly sped off, knowing my eyes were glowing as rage roared its flames in our heart. Entering the clearing, all six adults hot on my heels, I found what I'd been expecting from the moment I'd scented the blood.

Sprawled limply on the ground was a bloody lump, one that had once been notorious werewolf Daveth Wells. Now it was so much dismembered meat, head sitting on top of gutted torso and removed limbs. There was a pause, and then the two Auror Trainees and McGonagall hurried to the bushes to lose their dinners. Dumbledore and the senior Aurors looked pale. I felt annoyed, slightly sickened, but that was warring with the bloodlust and hunger of the wolf.

"Girl, was this how you left him?" Moody demanded, already knowing the answer.

"Hardly. I might be a werewolf but I'm no butcher. It'd take me at least forty minutes to do this, despite my strength. Werewolf physiology is much tougher, and harder to damage, than human. Besides, Auror, you know as well as I do how Greyback treats his followers whom he deems no longer useful." I said coolly, before my human side lost the battle with nausea. Retching helplessly into the bushes, I felt someone- McGonagall by the scent- hold me up, and pull my hair back out of my face. I'd just straightened, when my ears heard the cracking of sticks, and I flung myself back, taking Shacklebolt and McGonagall to the ground, as she rolled back to her feet.

"Down!" I called even as we fell back, Gealach rising in response to danger, at the same instant Moody did so as well. In front of us was the most wanted werewolf in Europe, Fenrir Greyback. _Must've stayed downwind_… I noted absently, as I put myself between him and the more fragile humans. A rumbling growl tore its way from our chest and up our throat. I fought down the red haze as we laid eyes on the man who'd cursed me, and so many others to live as outcasts, pariahs in their own worlds.

"Girl, get down!" Moody barked, reacting instinctively to the tone of authority, we ducked under the spell, which only bounced off the werewolf. The delay let Greyback leap onto us, carrying me to the ground, where he pinned us, then held me in front of him, as combined hostage and shield, before human reflexes could respond. The adults froze, not wanting to hurt me. I rolled my eyes;_ if the magic bounced off him, it would bounce off me as well_; magic resistance was inherent in werewolves.

"Let her go." Moody growled, trying to glare down Greyback, a foe he was far too familiar with, although this was one of the few times there were no innocent corpses on the ground, because the Aurors had come too late, as always.

"I've been looking for a mate. I Changed her, by Pack Law she is mine, and by the Treaty."

"One, the treaty only applies to urk-" I choked as he tightened the arm around my neck, bruisingly tight. Growling, I reacted with my sister-in-skin, twisting, and bit down on his radial nerve, the adrenaline of battle sharpening our teeth. Swearing, his arm going numb, he was forced to switch which limb he used to hold us, wrapping his left arm tightly to pin our own clawed digits.

"As I was saying the Treaty only applies to the wolves Packs that honor it. One of the largest provisions is a ban on Turning the unwilling." Greyback tried to pick me up, and drag us off, his arm tightening. Snarling, I tangled my leg behind his knee, making him stumble.

"I'm no helpless human like you normally use, Dog." A stomp and the cracking of the small bones in his foot were heard.

"Too bad for you, I like fighters."To our disgust, we felt evidence of that pressing against our back. I squirmed, and worked an elbow free, which we drove back and into his side, forcing out a grunt.

"Two," I added in a conversational tone, as we wrestled, the humans too scared to take a effective shot, lest they hit the wrong writhing werewolf, "By Pack Law, to claim me as one of your own Pups, you had three full moons to find me, after the one you bit me under, and induct me. This is after the fourth." He had dragged both of us back to our feet, and had both our arms under control again. I showed no sign that I had noticed the tabby cat slinking around to their back, on the downwind side. Cats, or cat Animagi, were good at ambush, and McGonagall was smarter that the four Aurors, to use Dumbledore's barrage of distraction charms to work her way to a better position. Namely, behind the evil wolf. It was good Pack tactics; she was used to working, even fighting alongside the old man, while it was obvious the Aurors were only used to fighting in pairs, with their trainees. Still, more aggravation and distraction never hurt…

"Three, you'd have to mate me, which you haven't, to have any claim on me. Outcaste _Dog_." With that, I'd worked one hand behind me, and grabbed Greyback where no adult male should be grabbed, and _twisted_, as I pulled. With a roar, he let us go, clutching his abused parts, and staggering back into the cover of some bushes.

Gealach whirled us gracefully, on one heel, and I flicked our left hand back, out, then forward. A silver dagger _thunked_ into his chest, just to one side of a heart-shot. With a howl, the Alpha tore it out, throwing it to the ground, as his hands blistered, and charged off at a speed no human could hope to match. McGonagall caught the exhausted me as I collapsed, Gealach subsiding in exhaustion at the battle in addition to her normal monthly romp.

"How come she's collapsed, and he can run off like a scalded kneazle?" Auror Shacklebolt asked conversationally, as he sat, shaking. Moody and Bone shook their heads, clearly wanting to know as well. I let out a weary chuckle, which drew sympathetic looks, even from the hardened second in command of Britain's Auror corps.

"He has no balance to maintain with the wolf side, which uses up energy, and endurance at a furious rate. His wolf is in control, in both forms, and has been for more than two decades. I had to keep my wolf from taking full control and using the fight to Change us back to our fur-form. His wolf recognized that the human form had advantages in this fight and kept it. Gealach* would have gotten distracted by the tempting two-legs reeking of fear all around, and lost concentration, even if I could keep her from attacking if she took over. Also, each wolf's reaction to the Change is different." I was giving a familiar lecture to the six adults, from between my supporting teacher-crutches. The only difference to this one, from ones I'd given so many times over the years, was the personal experience behind it.

"The more harmonious a were's co-existence with the wolf within, is, the less pain, and energy the Change takes out of them. That partially depends on the respective willpower, and intelligence of the two entities that share the mind and body. Also, some of us are invigorated by the approaching moon, while others are wearied. Some are tired and sore for several days, others are completely wiped out, but only for twelve or so hours. I happen to fall in the latter category, and only first a dose of Pepper-Up Potion, twice the normal size, then Gealach, my wolf waking up in response to danger kept me up this long. Danger gone, she's taking a nap. And…" I felt my yawn stretch my jaws as my eye fell shut of their own accord, "I'm about to join her…"

* * *

* Gealach means 'Moon' in Celtic according to the online translator I used. If I'm wrong please let me know.

A/N: The confused pronouns in the fight are on purpose, please don't message me about it. I was trying to convey that Anni and her wolf mingle more when in high-stress situations.


	14. Chapter 14 Hospital Talks

~~~Remus

I groaned, my head aching, as usual, after a full moon, and my joints and bones made of lead. In short, I was completely, and utterly miserable, and exhausted, which was par for the course; at least since my friends had become illegal animagi for me, I wasn't clawed and bitten by Moony, during his frustration at being unable to hunt. Having pack-mates, even if one was a rat, and another a deer, kept him calmer. With them around, I remembered bits and pieces of the time I was Changed, better than I had before at least. It was still just fragments of knowledge, though. I pulled on my clothes, hidden under the tired mattress of the bed, and sorted through the impressions I had left.

"BLOODY HELL!" I shouted, bringing the others in at a run.

"Are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"What's wrong?" they asked all on top of each other.

"There were other werewolves in the Forbidden Forest tonight!" I blurted. They relaxed, clearly not bothered by that.

"We heard them howling. Not that hard to hear, actually." James snorted.

"Not a sound you mistake for a regular wolf, either." Sirius added casually.

"You don't get it, one of them was a female, unmated given Moony's reaction, and one of the other two was _Greyback_!" I snapped. I might not know much about pack-magic and that sort of thing, but I did know that females rarely got any say in their choice of mate, and that one was exposed to the monster that bit me? That wasn't good. The implications sank in to the others.

"You think it's the girl he bit at the end of last year? And he's trying to force her to be his mate, if not in his pack?" Sirius bit out, eyes huge. I nodded.

"Merlin's polka-dotted underwear! We have to get you to Madame Pomfrey so that she can send out a search party!" James said, his mind cutting to the best solution, as it usually did in high-stress situations. It was one of his best traits, in my opinion…

Less than ten minutes later, they were all but carrying me, due to my exhaustion, up the passage beneath the grounds, to the Whomping Willow. My sensitive hearing caught the sounds of a large group of people running by, and I hissed a warning. Just inside the tunnel, hidden by darkness and the thrashing branches we watched as a girl, the distance made it hard to tell who it was, led McGonagall, Dumbledore, and a group of people in Auror robes, into the Forbidden Forest at a dead run. I was surprised by how fast the ancient headmaster could go.

"Damn, the old man sure can run!" James commented, watching until we were sure they weren't coming back, before freezing the tree, and helping Sirius with hauling me past the range of the tree's murderous wooden fists. Peter came stumbling after us, only just fast enough to not get hit. It took them a bit to manhandle me, barely clinging to awareness, into the hospital wing.

"Hmph, they already know, why else would there be Aurors tearing about at this time of night. Now take your pain potion and dreamless sleep, as I expect I will be busy later. I do hope that they catch that monster, though." The nurse muttered, mostly to herself, as my friends had fled to avoid being 'looked over', and I was downing the potions that would knock me out for a good twelve hours.

When I woke up, I was smiling, nose filled with a pleasing scent, and it was past noon. I rolled over and sat up, to find Anni in the next bed, reading a book on Animagus transformations. The scent was hers, I realized belatedly. She looked over at my movement and smiled.

"The Nurse refuses to let either of us escape until dinner, if then. Word to the wise, don't go sleepwalking in the castle at night." She said wryly, but something told me that she was using the statement to be misleading. She also smelt of blood, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and several other people. I was pretty certain that she was the one who'd lead the teachers and Aurors, last night.

"I'll keep that in mind. Reading about Animagi?" I asked curiously. I was wondering how she could be so spry now, if my suspicions were correct, and she was indeed a werewolf, as well.

"I'm partway through my training; I know my form at least. I'm considering asking Professor McGonagall about tutoring, as she is one of the five registered Animagi in Britain. Do you think she'd be willing? You know her, after six years, and I don't want to impose on her…" Her voice trailed off uncertainly, making me snort a tired laugh, then wince as my ribs, sore from the breaking and reforming of the Change, protested.

"Minnie would be delighted. She's always after people to challenge themselves, and has suggested to Sirius, James and I that we try becoming Animagi, more than once." Not that James, Sirius or Peter needed lessons… _Could werewolves become animagi? Would than make the Change less painful…_ I fell to speculating.

"Remus, earth to Remus…" I started, making Anni chuckle.

"What?" I asked blushing.

"I asked what you thought your friends' form would be if they were animagi." There was something in her eyes that made me think the question was more than idle speculation. I could hesitate too long, or she might get suspicious, and I _did not_ want to give her any clue that they were illegal animagi.

"Umm…Sirius, he's loyal to a fault, playful, and protective of his friends, not to mention he despises being alone…" She gave a snort.

"Ironically, given his name, that sounds like a dog." I hid my wince as best I could, hoping she'd put it down to soreness and my shrug.

"James is a leader, and can be rather philosophical, if you can get him to slow down for a minute, and he always does his best to protect and look out for us. He doesn't like any of us wandering around alone, either."

"Sounds like a herd animal of some sort." Her shrewd guesses were making me uncomfortable. I made a mental note to warn the others about her intelligence. "What about Peter?" This time her tone was carefully neutral, instead of cautiously warm, telling me that she hadn't exactly taken to the fourth Marauder, like she had the others. At least, I hope she like me… Moony definitely liked her…actually; he wanted to jump her bones, right now. Which was decidedly awkward.

"Pete is…cautious. He prefers to stay out of conflicts, or have others deal with the problem for him, but if he has to, he's got a nasty wand to him. Still, if he can, he prefers to just leave an argument." I said, fond of the fellow, even if he had been acting oddly since his mother got so ill.

"Some sort of small prey animal? Like a squirrel, or rabbit, or rodent?" She really was far too good at guessing. "So, what about you? How would you describe yourself?" Her tone was teasing, and I was blushing.

"Remus isn't good at seeing himself clearly, love." Padfoot drawled, sauntering over to sit on a chair between our beds.

"Not at all. If you ask him, he's a bookworm who doesn't deserve friends like us." Prongs snorted, throwing himself down on the foot of my bed. I sighed in annoyance, as I'd been enjoying speaking alone with Anni, even if her guesses were too close to home.

"No one deserves friends like you idiots." Lily declared, taking a seat on Anni's bed, and looking at the book.

"Oh! Do you think you could cast the revealing spell on me? I want to know if I have a form, and if I do, we can ask McGonagall to train us at the same time!" The redhead said excitedly.

"I could do it for you, Lily." James offered, only to receive a glare.

"No way, not after you cast it on poor Remus, and he had a tail and fur for a week!"

"Hey! Not my fault it took that long to wear off! Sirius startled me, and I put too much oomph in it!" He said, glaring at Padfoot, who barked a laugh.

"You shouldn't have turned my sheets into snow to wake me up, then." Anni gave Lily a significant glance.

"Are they always like this?"

"You have no idea. It's a testament to Dumbledore's insanity that he made James Head Boy." I noticed, as did Sirius and Prongs, that Lily had called him by his first name, for once.

"Well then, let me do this." Anni waved her wand in a complex pattern, and muttered the incantation quietly enough that even I couldn't hear it clearly. There was a rippling in the air, and suddenly Lily's hair was orange and black stripes, and she had a tail.

"You've got a ready-made nickname, then, oh Tiger-Lily." Anni said lightly as the changes faded, seemingly immune to the green glare that sent most people running the other direction.

"So, what's your form?" Lily huffed, seeing Anni merely smirking at her annoyance.

"Let me put it this way; it is odd that we get along so well, given the stereotypes of cats and dogs. I'll howl at the moon, while you ambush your prey."

"A wolf? That doesn't really surprise me." Lily said, thoughtfully, giving Anni a Look. "Hey, Black, where's your lot's shadow?" she added in some surprise.

"Don't know. He said he'd catch up with us, after he sent a letter to his mum. She's got Dragon Pox, and it isn't looking good for her." Sirius said sadly. We all felt bad for Wormy.

"I'm sorry." Lily said sadly, but Anni merely looked thoughtful. Of course, she didn't know either of them very well…

"Lily, why don't you ask the Professor if she's willing to tutor us?"

"Sure you'll survive the three of them?"

"If I can handle guesting in a werewolf pack's home in the week before the full moon, I think I can handle three teenage boys, especially since the nurse has stuck on of them to his bed until further notice." I twitched at that, and tested her statement. Dang it! I was trapped!

"Not cool!" I muttered rebelliously, trying to counter the enchantments.

"She doesn't want another premature escape attempt. I had to listen to her retelling them for almost twenty minutes, as she shoved potions down my throat." Anni snorted, as Lily bounced out the door.


	15. Chapter 15 Minnie the Prankster

**A/N: Sorry I've taken so long to update, but at least you get a nice long chapter out of it!**

* * *

"Anni! Anni! Anni!" Lily was bouncing on my bed, and I sat up with a heartfelt groan, as she brushed her red hair out of her face, grinning maniacally.

"Wha-at?" A yawn interrupted me mid-word. It was five in the morning, on a Monday, and, despite being relatively recovered from my full moon, it wasn't a time I wanted to be conscious for.

"The Marauders have replied, and it's hilarious!" I barely had time to shower and dress before I was being dragged down to the Great Hall. I decided then and there, that I hate morning people. On entering the Hall, it was like entering another world. Everything was coated in glitter, in the House colors. Drifts upon drifts of the sparkly stuff were on the floor, the ceiling, tables, chairs, everything but the few platters of food set out for early risers. The ceiling was showing the weather, blue skies and a few wisps of cloud drifting in front of the rising sun, but it was all done in sparkles. The entire effect was garish and tasteless, especially the way the words 'The Marauders accept the Challenge! Signed Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs' followed by a wolf, stag, dog and rat, in pink and glowing orange on every table.

"Merlin and Morgana, this is _terrible_. I am not sitting down or touching anything until someone else does. Who knows what they've charmed the glitter to do to people." I said warily, eyeing the mess, right as Lily was about to sit down. She popped back up to her feet, eyes wide. I tugged her back to the doorway, waiting for someone else to come. In ones and twos people appeared, mostly Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs wanting to get an early start on the day, to run to the library, or in the case of a few Gryffindor third years, start summer homework that they should have completed already for classes they had first.

Not one of them ventured into the room, scared of the shimmering display, and all too familiar with the Marauders' penchant for embarrassing effects in the material left behind by their pranks. Eventually the stern-faced Minerva McGonagall, one of the five registered Animagi in Europe, came up to us, looking as if she suspected what was wrong, but didn't want it to be true.

"What is going on? Is it Peeves?" No one answered, so I sighed, and took the hex.

"It looks like a glitter blizzard hit in there. The Marauders seem to be answering the challenge that was posed to them before the weekend." Her lips became thin and white, and she opened the door, which a fashion conscious Hufflepuff sixth year prefect had closed to block the sight. My sensitive ears caught her breathed oath, which was imaginative, and entirely at odds with the strict demeanor, which she put on for the students. I was pretty sure that what she suggested was entirely physically impossible, even with magic. If it wasn't, I never wanted to get on her bad side, lest she do that to me.

"If I find out who is responsible for this, rest assured that they will be in detention with Mr. Filch for a month." She declared, in an annoyed fashion, but I could smell her amusement and reluctant respect. I was wondering how the boys hadn't been caught, as my sensitive nose and hearing had not only caught the small of an Animagus dog on Sirius, a Animagus deer or elk on James, and an Animagus _rat_ on Pettigrew just after the full moon, as well as their nicknames being used sometimes in normal conversation. They hadn't been particularly subtle about their secret, and she knew that they weren't registered, having looked up the registry for her own Animagus training.

Lily and I watched in interest as she tried several spells to remove the piles of glitter, but nothing seemed to work. Giving an irritated sigh, McGonagall cast several diagnostic spells, which came up blank. However, she didn't seem to trust that, and sent a third year Hufflepuff for the Headmaster, and I didn't blame her. Anything involving pranks and pranksters deserved the utmost caution, especially if no one had set it off yet. Magical pranks were far more involved than muggle ones, usually, with more effects.

Five minutes later, Dumbledore was chuckling as he surveyed the hall. Merrily, he ignored McGonagall's exasperated remonstrations to take things seriously, for once, and didn't bother with any spells before he sat in his gold glitter-covered chair. Promptly he became coated in glitter; silver for his hair and beard, and bright purple on his purple robes. Even the rims of his gold half-moon spectacles were covered in glitter, which just seemed to amuse him greatly.

Shaking her head at her boss's eccentricities, McGonagall picked her way across the hall, with the precise body language of an offended feline. She cast a charm designed to prevent her from touching the bespelled sparkles, and sat down, but to no avail. The moment she sat, her tartan robes were coated, as well. It was a…interesting effect, I mused.

The smell of bacon wafting from a platter made up my mind about whether I ought to dare the glitter for some food. I conjured a large cloth, and put an Impervius charm on it, hoping that it would be enough, but none too fussed either way. When I sat, there was only a light dusting of glitter on me; instead of the solid coating that Dumbledore and McGonagall had received, as well as everyone else. Lily copied my action, and we ate breakfast quickly. When we stood to leave, an idea struck me, making me smirk.

"Hey, Lily, the spells are on the glitter, right?" I asked, knowing my eyes were alight with plots of mischief.

"Yeah…" She said slowly, not really seeing where I was going with this.

"What do you think would happen if we levitated some, and then dropped it on someone?" Her green eyes began to dance wickedly, and, instead of answering, she levitated a pile of it, and headed over to where the Ravenclaws and Slytherins entered the hall in the mornings. A quick proximity charm later, and everyone to walk through that door were going to be covered. Another spell and their sparkliness would spell out 'The Queens of Chaos congratulate a fine effort'. We copied it at the point where Hufflepuff and Gryffindor entered, as well.

To throw off suspicion, we shrieked as we deliberately set off our own trap, leaving the hall, drawing McGonagall over. Her face might have been set in annoyance, but her eyes and her scent displayed amusement, as Lily went off on a rant about irresponsibility. I was surprised at just how good the redhead was at acting… If I didn't know better, I would have thought she was furious, not fighting laughter.

"Miss Evans, please calm yourself, if either of these groups is identified, they will be dealt with appropriately. I recommend heading to your first class, to give yourself some time and space." McGonagall said, then gave us both a smile. "I am more than willing to give both you and Miss Irving the special lessons you requested." The teacher turned and left, leaving Lily and I staring at each other in shocked delight. I was the first to react, grinning and squashing all the air out of Lily with an enthusiastic hug.

"Oof! Watch the ribs, not all of us are as strong as you are, girl!" she giggled, as I did a victory dance with her. It mostly involved jumping up and down, holding hands, going in a circle. Several younger students gave us wary looks, and a wide berth, as they went past, clearly under the impression that we were either crazy, or had been hit with too many Cheering Charms.

Our first class of the week was, amusingly enough, Transfiguration. I was a bit taken aback by how many students were in the class. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Frank, as well as Alice and Marlene, made up the Gryffindor contingent. From Ravenclaw there was a blonde with slightly proturbant blue eyes that looked eternally surprised, called Xenophilius, a pretty platinum blonde that was Selene, and two other boys whose names I didn't catch. From Hufflepuff was a rather pompous fellow by the name of Amos Diggory, a quiet girl, I thought her name was Aria Smith, Harold MacMillian, and a sensible seeming strawberry blonde named Amelia Bones. The Slytherin contingent was comprised of only Severus Snape, and Augustus Rookwood.

Eighteen was a large number for a class this challenging, and I was taken aback to see three-quarters of my year in Gryffindor had made it in, especially as McGonagall didn't play favorites, like Slughorn did. Perhaps they were just the ones brave enough to approach the rather forbidding teacher for help when they needed it. Or were they just naturally inclined? It was an interesting question to ponder, while I took notes on human to animal transfiguration, and back.

We were paired off to practice turning out partner's hands into cat paws and back, and to everyone's amusement, McGonagall insisted on not letting Sirius, Peter, James or Remus team up, at all. Peter, who I was frankly surprised had managed to make it in, despite being an illegal Animagus, was put with a resigned-looking Amelia, while Sirius was cheerfully flirting his brain out with Marlene. James was looking deliriously happy to be assigned to Lily, who was torn between being happy and furious, while Frank and Alice were almost disgustingly cute together. The Slytherins paired off, and Remus quietly moved his things next to mine.

"I take it that Sirius doesn't like cats." I remarked stifling a chuckle, as said boy quickly amended the statement to exclude 'Minnie' as he called the teacher, and lost five house points.

"No, he really doesn't. I don't mind them, but they tend to avoid me." My partner said with a charmingly shy smile. My wolf almost purred at being the center of his attention, and made a risqué suggestion that sent the blood rushing to my face. To regain my composure, I considered his statement analytically. Well, cats could sense people's auras, and being a werewolf, he was most definitely a large, dangerous predator. If they were part kneazle cats, though, they'd probably adore him, as kneazles are excellent judges of character, and attracted to werewolves for some odd reason.

"Hmm… well, laddybuck, who should go first?"

"Did you really just call Remus 'laddybuck?' " Lily asked incredulously, while James snickered beside her. I raised a single brow, and haughtily looked down my nose at her with mock snootiness.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" She giggled.

"No, but it sounds odd coming from you, and even odder being applied to our shy little Remus." She said mildly. I blinked, sure, Remus was reserved, especially compared to his more exuberant friends, but I wouldn't term him shy, really. Not with the way that he was sitting close enough that our legs brushed beneath the desk, certainly.

"Miss Irving, Miss Evans, are you working?" McGonagall asked sharply as she came over. I winked at Remus, as I replied.

"Of course, professor. See?" I nudged Remus who was staring at him paws in consternation. They were tawny furred, the exact shade of his hair, and the size of a large mountain lion's paws. He flexed the toes, and wickedly sharp claws sprang out. I waited for him to notice what else I'd done.

"Impressive, Miss Irving. Five points for being the first, and another five for doing it wordlessly. Mr. Lupin might want you to give him back his hands." I caught her wink, as she turned away, not having mentioned the adorable kitty ears poking through his hair. A good portion of the class was snickering, but no one pointed it out to him, as I returned his appendages to normal, and he began giving me paws instead.

Once we both demonstrated, successfully, that we could perform the alterations at will, McGonagall had us start trying to cover the other in fur. As this did not remove the use of one person's wand-holding ability, both of us were working at the same time. Having caused him to sprout silky fur that was a major effort to not stroke, which looked to be nearly the same as his hair, giving me the urge to run my fingers through his locks, and use them to pull him down for a thorough snogging-no, bad girl. I looked hurriedly around for a distraction, my gaze landing on Sirius and Amelia, who was looking decidedly irritated by his persistent flirting.

With an inner smirk, as I felt the tickly feeling of fur sprouting all over my skin, Remus still not having noticed the ears, I sent a spell under the desks at Sirius. Halfway across the room, his hair turned emerald with silver tips, something he noted immediately, as he wore it down to his shoulders. The impressive shriek he let out, was rather girly, and made an irate teacher whirl to pounce on him, only to pause, trying to hide a smile.

"It is good to see you getting in the spirit of inter-house co-operation, Mr. Black. Kindly refrain from interrupting my class with your enthusiasm, in the future." _Ohh, she was __**good**__._ Only someone who had a reputation and as impressive a poker face as Minerva McGonagall did, could pull that one off. She left him sputtering as she turned to give help to a struggling student. I was hard pressed to control my giggle fit, and Remus was watching my shoulders twitch with no little amusement, himself. Most of the class was fighting similar battles, as the strove to not annoy the teacher with further disruption of her class. This was priceless. Who would have thought the teacher with the sternest reputation was secretly a prankster at heart?


	16. Chapter 16 SORRY!

Sorry, but this story is going on Hiatus. The Motherboard of my computer broke, and I lost more than twenty-three pages of polished work, which has taken the heart out of me. I'm not abandoning it, but for now my focus will be in my Fem-Harry Time-Travel story.


End file.
